Mas que palabras
by Crispy Glass
Summary: Un Te amo, era lo que esperaba. Ikki x Hyoga.


Hola a Tods. Hoy; este sábado 26/11/1l quiero demostrar mi SAINTMANÍA mi amor a los caballeros del zodiaco-saint seiya- Más a esta pareja ojalá que lo disfruten.

Título:

Genero:

Categoría:

Fandom:

Pareja:

Hyoga ya estaba en casa cuando el atardecer se hacía presente. Se encontraba haciendo su ensayo de cinco mil palabras sobre la naturaleza para mañana. Y a penas iba por…

_Tres mil novecientos noventa y nueve _

_3,999_

Suspiró; ya le quedaba poco para terminar. Se quedó observando su celular azul, en el cual tenía de fondo de pantalla una foto de Ikki y él medio sonriendo con el sol dándole en la cara.

Estaba con su playera azul y sus pantalones, con sus calentadores naranjas. Tenía una chumpa azul más claro. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Estaba a la par de la ventana; en el apartamento que compartía con le de pelo azul.

Estaba enojado con él. Algo no, mucho. Pues lo había esperado a la hora de la salida como lo habían acordado y nunca llegó. Tal vez había otra cosa que hacer más importante que él, al parecer.

—_No _—de solo pensar en eso le aterraba.

—_Si tan solo hubieras llamado, texteado, o algún otro medio. Pero no. ¿Otra cosa? Que más que él. ¿Football, comida, amigos, __chicas_? No—.golpeó la mesa donde se encontraba su ya adelantado ensayo. En su portátil-computadora-

_Cuatro mil ciento veintiuno _

_4,121_

Y siguió Más vale adelantar que estar con ojeras toda la semana por un ensayo, un maldito ensayo.

—_Debo dejar de pensar como un __novio__ celoso _—si, por que el no era celoso, al menos eso quería creer—. _Que se vaya con las que quiera…huh _—abrió los ojos impresionado por ese pensamiento egoísta—._Que tonto_….

— ¿Tú? Siempre lo has sido —un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. "_Lo que me faltaba", _pasó en grande por su mente.

—Hm.

Ikki lo miró, preguntándose por su estado de ánimo. Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón para algo más cómodo.

_Cuatro mil seiscientos_

_4,600_

Se sentía un aire denso. Pero el celular de Hyoga lo quitó. El rubio miró el celular preguntándose quién era. Solo era uno de esos mensajes de la compañía de su celular.

— ¿Quién era?

—Hmp

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede, rubia?

— ¿Qué, que me sucede? Pues te estuve esperando tres malditas horas y nunca llegaste —Hyoga se arrepintió pro actuar impulsivamente—. Y deja de llamarme rubia.

—No te pongas celoso, Rubia… —dijo Ikki dándole la espalda y sonriendo por los celos de su novio.

_Cinco mil_

_5,000_

_Terminé_

—Terminé…al fin

—Ven aquí —le indicó sugerente el moreno, que estaba costado en la cama. Hyoga lo miró como si estuviera loco, terminado de guardar el archivo; cerró su portátil.

—No…

El peliazul no dijo nada y solamente de un rápido y fácil movimiento. Aunque no se notar Hyoga era liviano y Kawaii, al menos para Ikki.

Entre empujones y jadeos. Ikki lo besó. Lo besó como si fuera el último, paso la lengua por los labios del agüero. Este no quería abrir la boca pero, se dijo que para qué negarse si le gustaba.

Abrió la boca y la sugerente lengua de Ikki se enredó con la suya, posó sus manos en el pelo de su novio y en su espalda y este las puso en su espalda, muy cerca de la cuerva donde empezaba su trasero.

Se separaron y tuvieron ese contacto visual que pocas veces tenían.

—Te estuve esperando…

—Perdón, tuve que traer…algo

E Ikki fue a su bolso y sacó una cajita dorada. Se lamió los labios y se sentó de rodillas en la cama igual que su novio.

—Ábrelo —y sumiso acató a la orden.

Era una cadena plateada, chiquita. En un círculo roto tenía una I y en el otro una H. Lo miró avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—Póntelo

Y Se lo puso Hyoga la I e Ikki la H. Y afín se acostó al lado de él, son sin antes decirle un "Te Amo". Te amo, era lo que Ikki, inconcientemente quería escuchar… Un simple Te amo.

_Talvez ese Día con sol…_

_Lo había arreglado todo_

Un comentario no cuesta nada :3

Pasen por mi blog: c r i s p y g l a s s . b l o g s p o t . c o m

_Separen los espacios._

Nos leemos. **C**rispy **G**.


End file.
